degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
Degrassi Season 11 will premiere this summer, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S) with a 7 week telenovela format, 28 episodes, whereas The Boiling Point aired for 6 weeks, 24 episodes. Season 11 will consist of 44 episodes (one of which is an hour-long episode). The summer episodes depict the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The Seniors will graduate and the season will start back up in the fall with the 2011-2012 school year. It is confirmed that Season 11 will premiere in Canada (MuchMusic) and in the US (TeenNick) on July 18th, 2011. Production for the season began on 14 March, 2011 at Epitome Studio in Toronto. Filming will continue straight through to November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce 6 episodes for the first season of a new Degrassi Spin-Off called Highland Gardens. Cast Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president with very strict parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich, recently-out lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City who has feelings for Holly J *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi football team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, Riley's athletic, intellegent boyfriend who is very confident. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossipy head of the cheerleading squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, kind-hearted cheerleader and romantic who has feelings for her mother's doctor. *TBA as Mo MacDonnell, An overweight senior who has a passion for music while befriending Sav he crushes on Alli. (New) Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a smug, cocky football player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy with a dark past, who is in love with Clare. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a girl with a penchant for dating jocks. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an intense and energetic girl. (New) (Possibly in Grade 10) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, an athlete that has no clue when it comes to love. (New) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new heartthrob and an old childhood friend of Clare's. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a fun-loving teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl in the gifted program. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother with a talent for music and cheerleading. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a sweet female-to-male transgender. *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Other *James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, as a born again Christian who has feelings for Clare and is working at The Dot, after being expelled from school. Recurring Characters Students *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a rich son of a diplomat who still loves Holly J. *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, Dave's fun athletic girlfriend, who loves basketball. *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, an attractive dancer with a funny side. Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a villain. Trivia *Stephen Stohn has confirmed that the original plans for the theme song have been changed, and an unexpected person will be singing it. It has also been confirmed that it is a new version of Whatever It Takes *It has been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. *New Freshmen will be introduced in the second half of the season. *The final individual episode of this summer's telenovela will be an hour-long Graduation special. *A new music video promo is set to premiere May 30th on Teennick. Episode List External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Premiere